The Winter Chronicles
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots of Lyon, Ultear and Gray being a family when they are kids. (Alternate Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, new story, I hope you enjoy it. (I don't own Fairytail)**

Winter Chronicles:

Story time

Ultear is eleven

Lyon is ten

Gray is five

"Lyon?" A sleepy five-year-old Gray asked. He gave a big yawn and rubbed is eyes tiredly. He looked up at his big brother Lyon who was sitting on the couch by the fire, reading Sorcerer weekly. Lyon looked up from his magazine and looked down at his little brother.

"Yeah Gray? What's up?" He asked. Gray yarned again and hugged his teddy bear, Blue, tighter in his arms.

"When are mommy and Ultear coming back? I miss them." Lyon sighed. This was the tenth time that Gray had asked that question in the last hour.

"I told you Gray, soon."

"But you said that last time and it's been twenty minutes." Lyon sighed again and pinched his nose. He put down the magazine next to him on the couch hand sat on the floor on his knees facing Gray.

"Look Gray. I told you they should be back in another hour or so. So, don't worry about them, they should be fine. Now go back to bed, alright." He was about to stand up when Gray grabbed onto his sleeves.

"Can you come with me. Can you read me a story? Please?" He asked in a sweet, innocent kid voice with tears started to drip down from them. Oh no, not those big, googly eyes, please not the big googly eyes. Lyon hated those eyes. No. He despised them. He could never say no to them especially when he starts to cry.

"Ugh fine." As if he had seen a giant rainbow, a giant smile appeared on Gray's face and his tears miraculously disappeared into thin air.

"Yay! Thank you, big brother." He giggled and ran straight to his room, holding Blue tightly in his arms while his legs dangled underneath. For the third time, Lyon sighed. Why? Why did he always have to give in? He should just say 'No' to him, but he just can't do that. Ugh, it's so annoying.

* * *

A little while later, Gray had tucked into his bed all snug and warm, Blue was next to him and Gray had his arms around him. Lyon had grabbed a few books. He grabbed a few because it usually takes Gray a while to get to sleep, so this time he came prepared.

"Story time! Story time!" Gray cheered with a huge smile. Lyon couldn't help but chuckle at his little brother, it was pretty cute. Wait-did he just thought that? Ugh, only Ultear got to think those things of Gray, not him. What has Gray done too him? Next time Ultear is staying behind and looking after Gray.

Lyon sat down on the bed next to Gray. He put down the pile of books from his hands onto the floor and grabbed the top one. The title was _Stella: The Great beetle of the forest._ Umm, maybe not this one. _Jeeze what a weird title._ Lyon thought embarrassingly. He put that book down and picked up the next one. _A fairy's delight._ He is definitely not reading that one. Jeeze, who came up with these names anyway? Aha! This one sounded perfect. ' _The Quest of the Ice mage.' Mmm, I think Gray's mentioned that book once or twice or a million of times._ He absolutely loves this book. He says that it's about an Ice mage who hopes of becoming the best ice mage of all times, but the twist is that she is a princess and she also has to protect her village from an evil force and she goes on a quest to become strong.

"Ok, how about this one Gray, _The quest of the Ice mage?_ " And Lyon thought that his smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Please. Please. Please. I love that story. Yes. Yes. Yes." He kept repeating over and over again, jumping up on the bed. Lyon chuckled a bit.

"Ok, Ok. Calm down Gray, you're making the bed messy. Now get back into bed or you'll miss out alright?" He said, Gray stopped nodded and stopped jumping around. He laid back down under the cover and pulled it up to his chin.

"Ok, Gray, you ready?" He asked, and Gray nodded excitedly. "Once upon a time there was an ice wizard by the name of Crystal and she was a Princess. And she had the most beautiful magic in all the Kingdom: Ice Magic."

"Ooh Ice magic. I can't wait to learn Ice magic with you guys." Gray smiled. Lyon looked at his brother and smirked.

"Me too. I can't wait until I have another opponent to beat." Gray slightly wracked him with Blue and frowned at him.

"hey! That's mean and a lie. You won't be able to beat me! I'm going to be the strongest out of all three of you."

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that." Lyon chuckled, and Gray stuck out his tongue at him.

"Meany. Just continue already. I wanna find out what happens next.

"I thought that you already read this story before?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Just continue." Gray grumbled and crossed his arms. "But Lyon?" He asked quietly with a yawn. Lyon looked at him questionably.

"Yeah Gray?"

"Can you please stay until I fall asleep?" he asked. "I don't really want to be alone." Lyon was a little shocked and confused by that statement but nodded in reply anyway.

"Yeah sure Gray." He smiled softly and squeezed Gray's hands. He muttered a small thanks then urged Lyon to continue the story.

"Ok, ok." He chuckled and continued reading. "Crystal was humming around happily in her castle…"

* * *

About an hour later, Ur and Ultear walked home, both carrying a pile of firewood in their hands. Ur walked up to the door and opened. They both walked in and set the firewood next to the fire which was now out, leaving a puff of smoke heading its way up the chimney.

"Gray! Lyon! We're back!" She called, but there was no reply. Ur looked at her eleven-year-old daughter Ultear, who shrugged in confusion. They walked to the hall and opened the door to Gray's room. Her eyes widened with surprise, but then her gaze turned soft and smiled warmly. Lyon and Gray were both asleep holding hands. Lyon was still sitting on the chair with his head on the bed, and Gray was laying on his side, holding Blue up to his chin. Ur walked over to them and picked up Lyon carefully and placed him on the bed next to Gray. Ur kissed both their foreheads and walked out of the room leaving the brothers behind with Ultear following behind with a smile on both their faces.

 **Hi guys hoped you enjoy this story I hope the endings alright, I wasnt really sure about it. but oh well, but I really wanted to write something like this as Gray, lyon and ultear as a family and I thought it would be cute . But thanks, and please review.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new chapter I think I'm going to do just three chapters on this but hope u will enjoy it sorry that its a bit short.**

Gray woke up with a start. He breathed fast and his hands were shaking as he got out of his bed and hurried to his big sister room and knocked on the door hurriedly. He wasn't exactly sure why he went to his sister's room and not Lyon's or his mum's not that he had anything against Ultear it was just the furthest door in the hall away from his room. But he just felt like he needed his sister right now, just her hug.

He knocked very fast; as fast as he could go like his life depended on it kind of l like in his dream. That was a scary dream

He knocked still, his sister not answering. Maybe he just needed to knock a little louder but if he did, it would wake Lyon and Ul up so he had to keep it quiet.

It was only a minute later before the door opened to find his sister standing there, covering her mouth as she yawned and she blinked tiredly before widening her eyes in surprise as Gray ran up to her and gave her a big hug and cried.

"Woah, Woah, Gray what's the matter? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly, grabbing his shoulders and checking him for any injuries. He shook his head and held her closer, tears still falling.

"I-I had a nightmare." He stuttered and Ultear's eyes widened.

"Oh, ok. Come in." She said and directed him towards the bed and they both sat down together on the edge of it. "What happened?" She asked her voice gentle.

"Ummm-I don't really know. It was all dark, I can't really remember. I'm sorry." He snuffled.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you apologising? It's ok. It's going to be fine alright?" She sighed and looked at her bed then back at him who was starting to tear up a little again. "Did you want to stay here with me tonight?" Gray was silent for a little before he nodded and yarned.

"Ok," He said quietly his voice barely whisper. He crawled over Ultears bed and crawled under the sheets, as soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes were immediately closed and he instantly fell asleep. Ultear smiled at him and moved the sheet back and got in the bed next to him and fell asleep.

 **Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading it. :)**


	3. Chaptee 3

**Last chapter hope u guys will enjoy it. :)** "Hey guys mothers day's coming up and I say we should get mum something special this year." Gray said, taking a sip of his favourite cereal at the table facing his two elder siblings.

"Sounds good. What should we get her?" Lyon asked, he grabbed the milk and poured it into his bowel.

"Maybe we could create something?" Ultear suggested, jut finishing her creal, standing up and placing her bowel in the sink.

"Ooh, sounds good. But what should we make?"

"We could make a card?" Gray suggested.

"Ppfft, a card's lame. Mum would- ah! Hey what was that for?" Lyon glared at Ultear who just knocked him on his head. Ultear pulled a face at him before sm I'll ling at Gray.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's make a card." Gray smiled.

"Ooh maybe you two should make something out of ice as well." Lyon and Ultear looked at eachother, thinking. It wasn't a bad idea honestly. But what should they make? That as the question that was circlimg around in their heads at the moment.

"Suuree. But what dhould we make?" Lyon asked.

"Maybe, huh-maybe-I don't really know. Sorry." He shrugged and took a few more mouthfuls of his cereal. "I'm gonna go and work on the card. Bye." He waved at them and ran to his room and just before he shut the door he checked the hallway for any sign of Ur and without any signs he gave a nod of satisfaction and shut the door and got to work.

 **FairyTail**

An hour later, he was done with his card. It was a picture with ur with him next her along with Lyon and Ultear and at the top of his page it said 'Happy's Mother day' with a big thank you below it and on the next page it was a bunch of drawings of them all. He closed the card and stood up and walked to the door and he was starting to feel a little doubtful. What if she doesn't like it and she would hate it instead? What if it's not that fantastic as he thinks it is and she hates it? Oh no. Mayne it wasn't enough or she didn't want a present at all? Oh no, maybe he should've thought this through. But it was too late to back out now.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself and walked into the kitchen to find the others were there with their mum.

"Hello Gray?" Ur said and she smiled at him which instantly relaxed him

"H-hi."

"Lyon and Ultear said you three wanted to show me something." He nodded and walked over.

"Ok." Lyon started. "So we thought it would be a good idea-since it's mothers day and all-that we should get you something. So, me and Ultear got you this." He smiled as he and Ultear pulled out an Ice rose. It was the most beautiful thin he had ever seen and by the looks of Ur's face she thought it was too.

"Oohh, thanks you guys." She smiled and held the rose in her hand. "I wasn't expecting this." Lyon and Ultear smiled at her and she turned to face Gray. He hesitently held out the piece of paper to her.

"I m-made you this card. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I can get you skmething else or something. I don't-" He stopped speaking as Ur grabber it out of his hands softly and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise as she smiled.

"Wow Gray, this is perfect. Really perfect. All of this is perfect." She said and pulled him and the others in a hug.

"I love you guys." She mumbles.

"Love you to mum." Gray and the others mumbled and Gray smiled softly and he was happy knowing that Ur liked his card.

 **And the end sorry if it wasnt exactly great but I thought it was ok. Thanks for reading this though and hoped u enjoyed it :)**


End file.
